USUM001
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (USUM). Synopsis Sun and Moon, for six months, have been stranded in a realm with the Ultra Beasts, who do not attack them. As they try to get out of their predicament, a Lunala appears, who is ridden by two people in strange suits. Chapter Plot Lusamine smiles, adoring the fact that her children - the Ultra Beasts - are so mighty and powerful, yet they won't abandon her. From afar in a boat, Wicke is shocked to see how many Ultra Beasts are there. She wants to reach out to the president, but the driver asks her to prepare herself for a shock. In a moment, Celesteela appears, but fails to attack the boat. Wicke realizes the Ultra Beasts protect this land, and the driver explains they will only attack if they venture into their territory. Wicke decides to give up, seeing that at least the president is safe. The two wonder how Lusamine managed to take control of the Ultra Beasts, and think Faba was involved, and realize they also contributed to this operation, even if they had no clue about it. The driver admits she joined the organization to take care of injured Pokémon. Instead, Faba gave her the orders involving Team Skull, the island of Aether Paradise, and Team Skull's operations. She didn't question him, however, thinking the missions would bring prosperity. However, this only gave Faba the initiative to climb the ranks and take over the company. She admits, even six months ago, she knew her actions caused harm, yet she still untied Faba and set him free. She decided to make a new turn and stop Faba, and Wicke reminds it is never too late to start over. Since they can't reach Poni Island, they decide to sail to Ula'ula Island, and go to the Aether House. There, the two meet Lillie and Gladion, the former saying that their mother is on Poni Island. Gladion swears he'll bring her back, but Wicke stops him. She reminds that he received energy from Silvally to heal his body, which has not yet recovered, and he would not win against hordes of Ultra Beasts. Gladion becomes silent, while Lillie is concerned over Sun and Moon, who attempted to link their souls with Solgaleo and Lunala, who may have had the power to defeat the Ultra Beasts in one attack. Gladion exclaims to her not to rely on people that aren't even here, but the driver echoes Lillie's words. She reminds that the hole through which Sun and Moon went through is still open, and is likely they could return one day. Gladion remarks she was Faba's subordinate, and has seen the claw that took Solgaleo. He believes whatever is there has likely taken Lunala hostage, too. The driver corrects Gladion that it looked like the claw was merging with Solgaleo, much to Gladion's shock. The driver also reminds that the international police officer, Anabel, muttered "the Blinding One" words. Lillie wonders what happened to that woman, and is told that she also went through the hole, and the driver thinks she had access to information that Aether Foundation did not have. For the matter being, the group sees they have to reach Poni Island. Due to the dangers involving it, that action is postponed, for the Trial Captains and Island Kahuna are training to combat the Ultra Beasts. The driver and Wicke decide to return to Aether Paradise and gather information. Gladion wonders if it is safe, considering Faba views them as enemies and Wicke and the driver as traitors. Wicke, referring to Gladion as young master, states Faba is ruling the company as a dictator, and there are some within the company that are trying to resist his oppression. Before that, Gladion has a request of Wicke: to stop calling him young master. Wicke promises to the young master not to do that, but Gladion points out she does not understand that. Elsewhere, someone gets attacked by a bunch of jellyfish-like Ultra Beasts. A hound appears and attacks them, causing them to disperse. The attacked guy is Sun, dressed in a Pikachu shirt, who thanks the hound for saving him, seeing the Ultra Beasts are clingy when he has to sleep. The hound dissolves into multiple Zygarde cells, whom Sun notes they can't maintain their form for long, thinking it is either because of this world or that they just can't do that. He thinks Moon could look into this matter. Moon asks Rotom for the report, who states this is their 183rd day in this realm. Rotom asks Moon about her health, but states she is fine, and is not hungry, either. She is nevertheless frustrated, as she can't think what this world represents. Sun thinks this is great, for they can't get sick or hungry, as long as they are in this Ultra Beast world. The two continue walking, wearing Pikachu hats, and have noticed that they are walking in circles: wherever they walk, they see the Ultra Beasts and the same scenery. Sun also reminds they fought the Ultra Beasts at first, but later they became less hostile, unlike in Alola, where they'd fight anything. Moo n exclaims that this is the place where Ultra Beasts came from: a space void of light, in which they have stayed for six months. She compares this to Alola, a place where the sun, the moon and the lamps shine the city with its lights. This made her believe that the Ultra Beasts are scared of the light, and this could explain their hostility in Alola. She remembers these Ultra Beasts are the ones that took Guzma away, but they wonder shouldn't he be here, which prompts Sun to believe if he even died. He notes that their Pikachu clothes get worn out quickly, and asks Moon for some new ones. Moon gives some that she intended to bring to Sinnoh as souvenirs, but Sun smiles, since they can buy new ones. Moon sees positivity in his tone, thinking that they'll return to Alola someday. She notes that despite learning that Sun wasted five years of collecting money to Faba, he still is cheery, and wonders if he is just hiding this pain. She thinks of Solgaleo and Lunala, who have not appeared yet since they came to this realm. Thinking they cannot return home, Moon hides her face. Sun goes to her, and is told she wants to change her clothes, too. Sun sees she wasn't actually crying, and gets hit by Rotom for insensitivity. Suddenly, Rotom yells that it is getting some new readings, while Moon shows her new clothes. Rotom reminds that if they encountered a Pokémon, it collects the data and can even show locations of them. Sun wonders why is Rotom telling them this now, as Rotom states that while it could not register the Ultra Beasts, it was able to do this with Solgaleo and Lunala. Sun bemoans that Rotom could not track them the last time they asked it of, but Moon realizes that Rotom can do so now. Rotom confirms this, for it can sense Lunala nearby, which excites Sun and Moon that they'll be able to return to their world. Rotom shows it is above them, who flies away. Sun tries to get its attention, but Lunala continues flying, and lands on a rock. Sun yells, but Moon shuses him, for someone is actually riding it. Sun thinks it's either Faba or the international police, but Moon shushes him: there are two people in strange suits. One asks the other guy, named Dulse, if he is okay. Dulse claims that it's his fault to believe the other has mastered riding Lunala. The other person, named Zossie, thinks Dulse is cruel, who replies that her inability to ride Lunala made them land in Ultra Deep Sea area. Since Dulse is feeling ill, Zossie has him recover a bit. Dulse states he learned a greeting from the new world, Alola, and extends his arms. They also mention having a deal with Aether Foundation to teach them how to make Poké Balls for Ultra Beasts. Sun yells out, shocked to hear they are working with the Aether Foundation. Zossie and Dulse are alerted, and wonder who is out there. Debuts Character *Dulse *Zossie Pokémon *Zygarde (10% Form) *Dartrix (Moon's) Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 1 chapters